1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device manufacturing method using a thin film encapsulation manufacturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices have become widely used. In addition to compact electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) have also recently become widely used as mobile electronic devices.
In order to provide various functions, the mobile electronic devices include a display apparatus to provide visual information, such as images, to users. Recently, because components for driving a display device have become compact, a proportion of the display device that occupies electronic devices is gradually increasing. A display device which is bendable up to an angle (e.g., up to a predetermined angle) from a planar state has also been developed.
In particular, a light emitting unit of a flexible display device may be encapsulated using multiple thin films to increase the lifetime or lifespan of the display device. In this case, research into encapsulation thin films formed during the encapsulation is currently being conducted.